


Is This What I Think It Is?

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [79]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty Spock (Star Trek), Fluff, M/M, Puzzled McCoy, oblivious!McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Leonard McCoy suspects that Spock is trying to flirt with him.





	Is This What I Think It Is?

It had been plaguing McCoy for days.

 

At first, he thought he was imagining it.

Then he thought that it was wishful thinking. 

Then, damn it, it got downright blatant!

Was that damn Vulcan flirting with him?!

Oh, it was subtle. Or what Spock would perceive as being subtle.

An eyebrow raised in bemusement. Lingering, suggestive looks. A trailing hand that burned McCoy's arm.

McCoy thought he knew, but he needed proof. 

 

"Spock! Wait up! I wanna talk!”

But Spock snagged him, pulled him into a dark corner, and kissed him.

“You had a question, Doctor?”

McCoy grinned. “Not anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
